Field
The described technology generally relates to a method and system for allocating a device object identifier (OID) in an open machine-to-machine (M2M) system and application system applying the same.
Description of the Related Technology
The “Internet of Things (IoT)” is defined as “a new information communication infrastructure that connects all kinds of things existing in the world through networks and enables persons and things to communicate with each other anytime and anywhere.” That is, the IoT may be considered as an infrastructure for realizing a ubiquitous space in which things can be connected with one another anytime and anywhere.
In order to provide IoT/M2M services, all devices are required to be registered at a discovery service platform, found, and connected with one another. To achieve this, the devices need to be distinguished from one another by their respective IDs. In addition, the OIDs of the devices should ensure global uniqueness to allow the devices to be identified and found globally and uniquely. Accordingly, there is a need for a device OID system supporting this requirement.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.